I've Never Felt this Way Before?
by Magic Enjoy
Summary: "Dad! I'm hungry! What's for Lunch?" "Errr, I don't have anything. Sweetie, I think you should go find your Mother, she'll feed you properly. Just remember one thing, I love you." He cried as I cried too. Hi, I'm Maisie. I don't know my last name, and my story is Based on The Dumping Ground Series 2 and 3. Rated T to be safe. (Ryan/OC) (Johnny/Carmen)
1. There's a Job Link

**1\. There's a Job Link.**

 **Maisie POV**

I walked off, bag on my shoulder. I love my Dad, but he doesn't look after me properly. He a drunk. Alcoholic. He never wakes up for work, so we have no money. I used to be able to get him up, but he was so drunk once that he assaulted one of his colleagues and go fired. He tried for new jobs but always turned up to the interviews drunk, so they don't take him. He's spent the rest of his money on drinks and alcohol. He now goes to this dodgy man for it. He loves me and I love him but we have no money to feed me.

My name's Maisie and my story is a street story. Yeah, you got it right. I wonder the streets. Mum and Dad split up when I was three, so I don't remember her well. When Dad ran out of money for food and water he told me that I should go and find Mum, she's living well. Well, I found her, dead in a grave. Turns out she topped herself. I was upset. Even though I'd never really met her.

The only family I have now is my Dad. Mum didn't have any siblings and Dad's brother died when he was seven, in a car accident. My Nan died in childbirth and my other Nan and both Grandad's died of old age before I was born.

I don't know if I do have any siblings. Dad said he could never remember if I had any brothers or sisters, because he's always been drunk. His Mum was drinking while she was pregnant, so he became automatically addicted to alcohol. When he was born he used to cry all the time. Nan didn't know what was up so she took him to the doctors. They told her that it wasn't good and not something to be encouraged but she would need to give him the drinks. That calmed Dad down.

"Hey!" I turned around. There was this man standing behind me, looked about eighteen.

"Hey" I answered.

"Do ya live out 'ere?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" I answered, turning to leave.

"Me name's Liam. Liam O'Donovan" he held out his hand so I shook it, "Nice to meet ya"

He sounded like someone I could trust.

"I'm on me way to a plumbin' job at the leisure centre, wanna come?" He explained.

"Sure" I followed him as we started talking again.

"So, do ya live out 'ere?" He asked again.

"Yeah, Dad's a drunk, Mum topped herself, have nowhere to live." I answered casually."I never really knew my Mum and I'm not sure I know my Dad cos he can be different when he drinks."

"Ah, I get the feelin'." He answered, know it all tone "I didn't 'ave any family till me brother, Jack, showed up."

"So where did you live?"

"The Dumping Ground of course!"

"Excuse me?" I answered, shocked.

"Oh, come on! It's not as bad as it sounds. It's a kids home, we just called it that"

"So, if it's not that bad do you think they'd take me?" I questioned hopefully.

"Why ya so desperate to go, it's not all a cup o' tea.'Ow long 'ave ya been on the streets?"

"A couple months, I hate it!"

We entered the leisure centre, him on his phone. I saw this guy who looked like he had some problem staring at us.

"Liam?" He asked.

"Frank!" Liam looked up from his phone looking guy stormed up to Liam, punching him on his forehead tackling him to the ground. This other girl with caramel skin and black hair started to try and split them up, so I did the same. Suddenly the manager stormed over.

"You," he shouted, looking at me and Liam "Get Out! And you two, your fired."

The girl looked livid as I just ran out. I heard Liam shout after me but I didn't care.

 **Liam POV**

The girl I'd met earlier ran off. I didn't even know her name.

"Oi! Girl Person! Wait up!" I shouted, but she was out of sight. I ran after her, trying to work out which way she'd gone. I gave up eventually and shouted.

"I know 'ow I can 'elp ya!" I saw her hiding behind a bin in an alleyway.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'm just not exactly in some of the people's best books." I finished.

 **Maisie POV**

"Well then maybe you should," I picked up his guitar, "play this for a living."

He smiled. He liked my idea alright.

"So what did you say you were doing at the leisure centre?"

"Plumbin'." He answered.

"Plumbing?!"

"Yeah"

"And I take it, that it wasn't your choice in degree?"

"'Ow'd ya figure vat out?" He asked, surprised.

"Your tone of voice, it was a leisure centre, how 'excited' you were when you arrived." I giggled as he carried on playing his guitar. His phone started ringing.

"I'll get it"

( **Frank** \- Maisie)

"Yes?"

 **"Who is this?"**

"Liam's friend, the girl at the leisure centre earlier."

 **"Right, tell him to meet me at the cafe, you come too, I want to talk to you both."**

"Fine." I finished as I hung up.

"So what did he want?" Liam asked, still playing the guitar.

"Us to go to the cafe, now" I said as he packed his guitar and money away before we set off.

 **In the cafe**

"So why haven't you read my texts?" Frank asked.

"Well, I've been up to me neck in coursework 'aven't I?" Liam answered.

"How's Jack?"

"I dunno? I left 'im a week or so ago, been sleepin' in the back of a plumber's van till ya got me fired" Liam accused.

"Sorry mate and sorry urrm?"

"Maisie" I added.

"Sorry Maisie."

"Look, can I stay at your place, until I get myself straight."

"I'll have to check with Mike."

"I fought ya 'ad your own place?"

"Oh so you did get my messages!" Frank accused.

"Sorry, I just got caught up with stuff."

"I'll talk to Mike" he said.

"Hello?" I mentioned, "Who's Mike?"

"Oh yeah, Frank? She needs to come too, she's been living on the streets." Liam explained.

"Ok, mate"

 **Outside Ashdene Ridge**

"Liam!" Two girls that looked about a year older than me ran over to Liam and a boy who looked about two years older ran over. A girl with blonde hair and a girl with brown hair and dark skin hugged him.

"He really landed one on you mate" the older boy laughed, referring to the bump on Liam's head.

"Hi I'm Tee, who are you?" The blonde girl asked.

"Maisie. I don't know my last name."

"Tee, over here!" The boy said, he sounded quite controlling over her.

"Johnny why?"

"That girl's been with Liam, who knows what trouble she is!"

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW TROUBLE EVEN IF YOU LOOKED IT UP IN THE DICTIONARY!" I exploded.

"Tee, she's trouble" The other girl agreed.

"You don't know that Carmen!" Tee cried. Carmen walked off with Johnny back into the house.

"Don't worry, they're like that." Tee explained, "Sorry about what Johnny said about you Liam"

"It's fine. It's almost 'sif vey're in love of somethin'." Liam pointed out as we sniggered.

"Well, let's hope your mate Frankie Boy convinces them to let us stay." I added, "then we can stir up some trouble."

 **Ha ha ha! She's already got one definite enemy and she hasn't even entered the house yet. Johnny can be soft. When Carmen makes and enemy, she's livid!**

 **Next Time...**

 ** _How does Carmen react to the new girl?  
Can she and Liam stay?  
What does Carmen have in store for her?_**

 **I liked Frances Cogsworth's idea so I am going to try it. It will probably fail anyway ;D**

 **Magic Enjoy**


	2. Is Home Really Where the Heart Is?

**2\. Is Home Really Where the Heart Is?**

 **Last Time...**

 **Liam helped Maisie.  
She saw a bad reunion between two old friends.  
She made some enemies.**

 **Frank POV**

"I've apologised to Liam and Maisie" I said.

"Good." Mike suddenly realised, "Who's Maisie?"

"A girl, with Liam."

"Ahh, girlfriend." Mike assumed.

"She's 13 Mike"

"Daughter?"

"Mike, Liam's only 18!" I tutted.

"Mike, can he stay?"

What? Don't tell me Jack's thrown him out for loosing his job?!" Mike winced.

"No, he had left before that."

Mike realised again "He's here isn't he?"

"Outside with Maisie. Can she stay?"

"What? Why?" He asked.

"She's living on the streets."

"Ok then," Mike huffed, "Send them in."

 **Maisie POV**

"Liam, why have you left Jack?" The Mike guy asked.

"'E was doin' me 'ead in wan't 'e?" Liam said.

"That's funny" Mike laughed." That's the exact same thing he said about you!"

"When did you see 'im?" Liam asked.

"About a month back" Mike answered," He came here to take a witness statment about a mugging from Johnny."

"So can I stay?" he asked.

"Yes" he said as Liam laughed, "On one condition, no loud music, and you'll have to kip on Frank's floor."

"Don't worry Mike, it'll be just like old times" Liam said as he tapped Mike's head.

"Get off" Mike slapped his hands.

"What 'bout Maisie?" Liam asked as I looked scared, thinking I was going to be chucked out

"She can stay, I just need to have a little chat with her"

"Can Liam stay, if we're talking about why I'm here, he know's the basics anyway."

"Ok, is that alright with you Liam?" Mike asked.

"Fine" Liam said, sitting down next to me.

 **Later in the Kitchen**

"Liam!" a skinny blonde haired boy ran over, hugging Liam.

"Hey little man, you've grown big, hey Tyler loving the hair" Liam said admiring the boy called Tyler's big hair. I saw the caramel skinned girl in the corner of the Kitchen.

"Hey! You're the girl with Liam from the leisure centre earlier aren't you?" she smiled, she seemed nice.

"Yeah, Maisie."

"Hey Maisie, love your hair." I stared at my dark brown straight hair that's usually in wild curls

"Thanks, I straightened it, it's usually way wilder!" I laughed.

"Yeah let me just go and puke what is nice about her hair! It looks all grungy and scraggly." Carmen sneered, she had to ruin the mood didn't she.

"Then I think you're looking in a mirror!" I answered, as Liam sniggered, a short girl with brown hair and Tyler going 'Ooohhhh!'

"And your trousers, the colour looks like fished them out of a rubbish dump." Carmen continued.

"They're the same as yours actually!" I pointed out.

"Burn!" A dark skinned boy shouted.

"Copycat!"

"You were wearing a dress when I got here actually."

"She was" Liam agreed.

"Yeah, well, your eye's look like poo!" She shouted.

"I think you'll find, they're blue" I argued.

"URRRGGHH!" She screamed storming out as people came and high fived me.

"Shall we introduce ourselves" Johnny suggested.

"Ok" they all agreed.

"Johnny" Johnny saluted, "Sorry about earlier"

"It's fine" I answered.

"Tee" Tee giggled.

"Bailey" the dark skinned boy grinned.

"Floss" a girl with ginger hair holding a giraffe smiled.

"Harry" the blonde haired boy answered.

"Kazima" I girl with braided black hair and dark skin grinned.

"Jody" the girl with brown hair said.

"Tyler" Tyler said in a funny voice.

"Faith" the caramel skinned girl said.

"Mo" a boy with brown hair and glasses mentioned

"Rick" another boy with brown hair saluted.

"Frank" Frank announced.

"Liam, but I don't actually live here" he smirked.

"And we think you've met Carmen" Tee laughed.

 **Carmen POV**

I've gotta find a way to get Maisie back! Get revenge. Urgh! Come on Carmen think!

"Maisie!" I overheard May Li shout, "Do you wanna come and have a wash, you can borrow some clothes while I wash yours if you want!"

"Ok" Maisie answered. That's it! I ran to the bathroom locking the door. Now where can I hide this thing. Ah there! May Li knocked on the door.

"Who's in there?" She asked.

"It's only me Carmen, I'll be a second. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

"Here, it's all yours." I finished as I walked out. I waited in my room till I heard the shower turn off and the door open. Maisie walked out in Tee's dressing gown.

"That's Tee's y'know!" I accused

"I know. She said I could borrow it" Maisie answered. I pretended to walk off and waited till she had gone. Then I rushed into the bathroom getting it down before rushing out again. I checked and my plan had worked!

 **Later**

 **Johnny POV**

I walked into my room and went on my phone. I had an unknown email, but it was definitely someone in this house because it was a video of Maisie in the shower! I knew exactly who it was.

 **Maisie POV**

Later on, after choosing some clothes, Johnny came storming downstairs.

"Where's Carmen!" He asked

"In the kitchen, why?"

"You don't wanna know." I don't care what he said. I decided to eavesdrop.

"Carmen, what's your deal?!" Johnny asked.

"What are you on about?" She asked innocently.

"The video you sent to me of Maisie, in the shower!" He proved showing her his phone.

"Oh that amazing plan so she'd be so embarrassed..." She faded because I'd walked into the room.

"Thanks Carmen" I said sarcastically before walking out. It's double revenge time!

 **Uh Oh! Carmen's just unleashed hell but only I know that cos I'm the author.**

 **Disaster Strikes!  
Will Maisie forgive and forget?  
What happens in the space of a week?**

 **Magic Enjoy**


	3. Revenge is Sweet!

**3\. Revenge is Sweet!**

 **Maisie POV**

Jeez! I've only been her an hour at the least and I've already made an enemy and had a video of me in the shower sent to people. I see why Liam called it the Dumping Ground.

Today's been hectic though, giga-hectic. Liam's been coming and going all day, making the effect that I have my Bipolar introduced. I've been going through mixed emotions having random mood swings all the time, snapping at people out of the blue, yelling and yeah. It's not been great. Everyone knows apart from Carmen because she 'would rather starve than sit watching everyone fantasise over me!' Oh well, I can't help it if she's jealous! I really need to stop talking like that!

 **Carmen POV**

Oh my god! Maisie is soooo ridiculous, she made everyone love her and they still love her even though she's been shouting at us all! Everyone's like 'Carmen! It's not her fault! She has Bipolar!' I. Don't. Care. I do know what it is but I don't believe for one second that she actually has it. She's such a liar, and I'll expose her...soon. And I'm totally not paranoid about her getting revenge on me, WHAT, no way. I'm not worried just stop asking!

 **Maisie POV**

Carmen's probably like 'OH NO REVENGE I'M SO NOT PARANOID (!)' (Note my sarcastic tone). I will get revenge, when the time is right. If I do it now, I'll probably end up hitting her. (I taught myself manners by the way).

Anyway, after being sat in my room most of the day, getting tired of sitting by the front door (or in some cases the window) waiting for Liam to return once more, I decided to resurface from my mood cave and go and find so provisions. Sorry, I'll stop talking weird, I'll find some lunch (I skipped all meals if you must know).

I entered the kitchen, in search of at least a snack. It was hard since I didn't really know my way around but I'd only been there a day and a half at the most. I found a bag of crisps and was just about to leave when Carmen walked in from the lounge.

"Oh" she tutted "Look at you, greedy! You're gonna be in trouble for this. Raiding the kitchen, on your first full day!"

"I'm not greedy, this is my breakfast, lunch and dinner so far." I retorted

"Because you've been lazily lying around in your room all day?!"

"No becau-!"

"Aww, you miss Liam?! Boohoo, poor you. Have fun waiting at the door for your boyfriend Juliet, cause you're not getting him back. Why would he want THAT back?!" She laughed, stalking out.

I made my way back up to my room, now feeling more annoyed than ever. I sat on my bed eating the crisps, not caring about crumbs. Then I stared out the window for a bit. At least I could see the front of the house from there. I stared into the mirror for the first time that day. My hair was messy as I hadn't brushed or washed it but you could see the curls coming back after I had it straightened the day before (Liam took me to a hairdresser to make me feel better, he's so nice). He's like a brother though. Not like a boyfriend, oh no! Like a brother, besides, he's too old! I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. Johnny entered, closing the door behind him. "Sorry about earlier, y'know the argument and stuff"

"Oh no, it's fine. I understand. You're still upset though, aren't you?" He guessed.

I nodded. "Yeah kind of, especially after my encounter with Carmen wher-"

"Say no more" he interrupted "I know a way to cheer you up now!"

"What?" I literally begged. I couldn't stand being so gloomy, it was starting to spread, Exhibit A (Carmen). Johnny was smiling like it was a master plan to steal the Crown Jewels (it wasn't by the way).

"One word. Revenge." He grinned. I thought about it. I wasn't up for it earlier, but I wasn't really mad at Carmen then. That had changed so I decided I would. "One condition. Film it. I want to see."

"Ok but you have to keep her out her room. I have a kind of expensive idea."

"Ok" he smiled and left. Now all I had to do was get to the shops and back without anyone suspecting anything, and in time.

I grabbed my bag and coat and started to sneak along the corridor and head for the door. I opened the front door and checked behind me. Clear. However, when I turned around, it wasn't. Frank.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really just going out."

"Have you asked Mike or May-Li." I stayed silent.

"Not exactly..."

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"Fine, if you must know, I need to buy some stuff." I started to head out but Frank pushed me back. More questions.

"What for?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"What. For?" He repeated.

I sighed. "Come on then, you can help, I'm pranking someone, I'll tell you in a second. Come on." I beckoned for him to follow.

"Who?"

"Carmen" I smiled as he grinned.

"With what?"

"You'll find out..."

 **In Town**

"So what do we need again?"

"We need a cheap video camera and... Is that Liam?" I squinted, trying to make out the figure.

"It is!"

"LIAM!" I shouted running towards him. He turned around and smiled as he saw us.

"Hey, what are yous doing here?"

"Buying supplies" Frank said.

"I'm listenin'..." he concentrated (or at least put on his concentrated face, everyone has one).

"For the best prank in history!" I said.

"What do we need?!" He grinned.

"Well, we need..."

 **Later that Day**

 **Inside Carmen's Wardrobe**

"I don't know the temperature of the Sahara Desert but I reckon these are not far of!" Liam breathed. We were waiting for Carmen to come back from wherever Johnny had taken her to distract her and, as promised, there were hidden cameras all around the room. Johnny said he was going to edit it to make it like CCTV that we could play on the TV downstairs.

Suddenly I heard Carmen's voice getting louder. I heard Johnny's too. He really insisted on front row seats.

"She's here" I breathed.

The door opened and Carmen and Johnny stepped (or tried to) step inside.

"What the heck is this?!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Err... Happy Birthday?!" I had to fight back a snigger when Johnny said that.

"Was this you?!" She asked.

"No I swear, it couldn't have been me. I was with you."

Oh! I forgot to say, we filled the room with balloons and moved all her stuff under her bed. I heard her roaming around the room looking through her draws etc. Obviously noticing her stuff was gone. The plan was that as soon as she opened her wardrobe, we jump out and frighten her. We heard her moving closer, closer, closer. The doors started to open. I could see light. We pounced.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" We all screamed laughing.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Carmen screamed in fright. "You idiots!" she then screamed angrily.

"So many different screams and OWWW! My ears" Johnny giggled.

"You knew about this?!" Carmen demanded.

"I knew about Maisie plotting revenge but so did you. That's all I knew. I didn't know what she was going to do or that Liam and Frank were involved!" He assured her.

"Result!" I smiled. "They got it!"

"Who?" Carmen stiffened.

"Oh no one!" She relaxed. I proceeded to talk. "Just these cameras" I stepped closer and closer to the door with the cameras, slowly edging out the room before bolting away, Johnny on my tail, to go too the shed where he had prepared his laptop.

"Oh, alright" Carmen mumbled. Liam and Frank will have been confused. Then I think everyone this side of the world heard what came next. "CAMERA'S! MAISIE! GET HERE NOW!"

I reached the shed and dived inside, Johnny following, locking the door. We both breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Thanks for cheering me up Johnny, the saying's right. Revenge is Sweet!"

 **Haven't written in a while but I tried to make this long, (sorry if I failed at that).**

 **Magic Enjoy**


End file.
